


the consequences of immense power

by sunsetpietro



Category: The Avengers
Genre: F/M, no wanda in this fic sorry :(((, ofc is a queen !!, reader insert later in the story, reader is the actress that plays ziara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetpietro/pseuds/sunsetpietro
Summary: "I-I just want people to look at you the way I do"He kneeled on the floor, her powers restricting his movement. Clint stood behind her, his bow drawn as if Vision could escape her iron grip."Vision" She breathed, looking down at him. "I'm a black, immigrant female who was tortured by a secret nazi organisation who gave me magical powers, no one in their right mind would look at me the way you do""Ziara, please, don't do this"She smirked at him, abruptly freeing him. Clint looked at her, confused."Tell Steve, to fuck himself, I'm not his little lap dog and I won't follow him wherever he wants me to. I am my own woman and I make my own damn decisions"





	

**Author's Note:**

> ziara is like a black version of wanda maximoff except that her relationship with the avengers are different, she is definitely not team cap and she's much more sympathetic to tony and the accords rather then steve. 
> 
> it would've been weird having two people with the same powers/kinda same background so i just got rid of wanda.

**She sat on the plain wooden floor, in a filth encrusted room that wasn't fit to house an animal let alone someone such as herself.**

The plain, cheap oak bedframe floated lightly in the air as small gold wisps held it up. Her curly hair bounced on her shoulders as she suddenly stood up, trying to smash the door down with her body, only to be thrown back by the magical forcefield that someone with a power far stronger then hers had inflicted.

She let out a groan of frustration as she heard scuffling coming from the room that was adjacent to hers.

_Pietro ?_

_Ziara ?_

She heard her friend's softly spoken voice in her mind as she smiled. He was ok.

Hearing other voices in her mind and being able to read other people's minds was a mix between a blessing and a curse. This was something that could turn many normal people raving mad, but not her.

She wasn't normal of course, no one who can wield these sorts of powers is.

_We'll get out of here, I promise you_

_Don't make promises you can't keep Piet, it raises hopes only just to crush them_

He stayed quiet after that, just contemplating, wondering. She could her him running around his room, looking for an escape that he could not find.

Her mind couldn't stay quiet. She was desperate, yearning for freedom, for release, for the sweet taste of fresh air.

She grew angrier, the gold wisps grew bigger as she threw the bed frame at the forcefield, shattering it. She tightened her plain white smock and moved to open her friend's door with a wave of her hand.

She leant against the doorframe. Pietro, breathless, looked up at her.

"That's why I only make promises I can keep"

Pietro smirked, before picking her up and running out of the facility that they had been trapped in for almost half a decade.

"So? Where are we going now princess"

"Home of course"

She turned around, gold wisps floating from her hands before grabbing the silver haired boy and teleporting them quickly to the house she considered her home.


End file.
